


The One Where Ryan Knows

by ItsASecret



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsASecret/pseuds/ItsASecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See, so why doesnt anyone wanna bang me? Ive watched porn I know the jist of everything. Like, yeah, Im still a little confused as to what really happens because porn only gives you so much but how am I ever going to learn if no one has sex with me?"<br/>"Ryan and I can teach you" </p><p>Brendon is the sad virgin. Ryan and Spencer are the ones with an experienced past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Ryan Knows

"Its just not fair," Brendon started his childish rant off with. "Everyones getting laid and I havent even kissed anyone!" He exclaimed loudly. He couldnt help it thought. It just wasnt fair. He knew he was never really that good looking and all but seriously, this was getting ridiculous. He was always the immature, inexperienced one. It was bullshit. 

Ryan was mentally preparing himself for the rant before Brendon had even said a thing. He had always known when Brendon was about to burst. He got this glint in his eye, much like when he was focused on something, and Ryan just knew. However, when the topic of Brendons non-sex habits came up, there was a smirk on Ryans face. I mean, he had to get over the shock but as soon as he did his gaze was on Spencer. 

Spencer was staring intently on the floor, drawing patterns on it with his index finger. Ryan also knew just why Spencer wasnt making eye contact anymore. He always knew. Just going over the nights Ryan and Spencer had shared in their previous lives had him squirming a little from his spot. 

All three of them were on the floor of Ryans basement, video game remotes, sodas, drugs, and whatnot sitting in front of them. The couch behind them was what they were leaned against, everyone of them with their legs sprawled out in front of them. Brendon was in the middle, leaning against Ryan a bit. He was always a little touchy. Spencer was on the other side of Brendon. He was sitting close, they all were, but once Brendon opened his mouth he scooted away just a little. Ryan didnt mind Brendon talking about his virgin-ness. He just sat, paying close attention to this rant, as he drew patterns into Brendons knee with his finger. 

"I mean, come on! Im not that repulsive am I, Spencer?" Brendon looked over to Spencer with wide eyes and a jutted out bottom lip, a look that got everyone to fall for the boy. He just never knew. Ryan knew though. 

Spencer settled with shaking his head, still staring at the carpeted floor. Brendon nodded his head, happily taking the silent response. "See, so why doesnt anyone wanna bang me? Ive watched porn I know the jist of everything. Like, yeah, Im still a little confused as to what really happens because porn only gives you so much but how am I ever going to learn if no one has sex with me?" 

"Ryan and I can teach you" Spencer voiced quietly, a little shy to be honest, and Ryan was shocked but he didnt protest. He knew how much Spencer missed their little secret encounters. Brendons head popped up from Ryans shoulder to turn to Spencer. "Isnt that weird though? I dont wanna ruin your friendship." 

"Oh, trust me sweetheart," Ryan patted Brendons knee and smirked wider. "If sex was going to ruin of friendship it wouldve been out the door already." 

Spencer groaned quietly and dropped his head to his hand, obviously regretting his previous words. Brendons eyes, if possible, got even wider. "What- how..." he stuttered out, his head going from one to the other quickly. "The fuck?!" 

Ryan chuckled quietly and shook his head, already shifting so he could move over to Spencer. "Want us to show you or not?" Brendon was shocked. He just figured out that his best friends were having sex with each other. He stuttered out a quiet "okay" before he could really think about it. Before anyone could really think, Ryan was crawling over to Spencer with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Hey," he murmured when he was straddling Spencers hips, moving Spencers hands so they werent covering his face. Spencer just glared and glanced over at Brendon. "I swear to god" he muttered. "Brendon, pay attention" 

And then his lips were on Ryans. Spencer kept it simple at first, honestly trying to show Brendon how it was all done. He never wanted to do this in front of anyone again. It didnt take long until Spencer was pulling away and glancing at Brendon. "Okay?" 

"I cant do that" Brendon whined. "Ive never kissed anyone. Like, ever" Spencer sighed softly and grabbed the back of Brendons neck, pulling him in to kiss him just like he did Ryan. It wasnt much, just a simple slide of lips but, hey, youve gotta start out small. 

Brendons lips were soft, Spencer realized automatically. How had no one kissed him before? His lips were quite noticeable, he had to admit. When they pulled away, Spencer let go of Brendons neck and asked, "Okay?" and Brendon nodded, his mouth slightly agape. 

Spencer nodded and turned back to a smirking Ryan. "Wipe that smirk off your fucking face. This is the last time we are /ever/ doing this" Spencer practically growled which made Ryan grin. 

"Yeah, right" 

And they were kissing again, a little quicker this time, a little needier. Ryan tangled his hands in Spencers hair and tugged a little, like he knew Spencer liked. Spencer moaned softly and held onto Ryans hips, holding them tightly. He always liked Ryans hips, bony and lovely to bruise up. It was Ryans turn to pull away and look at Brendon.  
Brendon was staring straight at them, his hands curled into fists at his side tightly. Ryan chuckled and moved so he could straddle Brendons hips. Brendon gasped softly and kept his hands to his side, not really knowing what to do. 

"Your turn" Ryan murmured and kissed Brendon softly. He knew that Spencer was experienced with this stuff so he wasnt so gentle about it but it was completely new to Brendon so he went slow. He was just trying to help the guy get laid. 

Brendon gasped softly against Ryans lips. They felt different then Spencers, he realized, but the kiss was just as good. Who knew moving your lips against someone elses would feel so good?  
Ryan knew. 

Brendon wasnt a horrible kisser. He was actually pretty good at it for never doing it before. Then again, he was a fast learner, always had been. Ryan took it up a notch, gently biting and licking at Brendons bottom lip. Brendon pulled away automatically. 

"What the hell, Ross?" 

"Just open your fucking mouth when I do it, idiot" Ryan growled, going to kiss Brendon again. It didnt take long before Ryans tongue was in Brendons mouth and, holy shit, that felt good. He wasnt sure what to do with his tongue though. 

Ryan understood. His first kiss was messy and confused too. So, being the gentlemen he was, he swirled his tongue around Brendons slowly before letting his tongue lick over every part in Brendons mouth. That seemed to satisfy Brendon because it didnt take long for him to let out a soft moan. 

Spencer suddenly grabbed Ryans hair and pulled him away. "I think thats enough. He needs to know more" 

"Jealous?" Ryan smirked, gasping when Spencer pulled at his hair more. "Alright, goddamn" he muttered, glancing at Brendon with a wink before going back over to Spencer. 

"Hickeys" Spencer said clearly, looking over at Brendon. "Turns people on so much and it feels good" Brendon grinned excitedly. "I can give a hickey!" He announced proudly, quickly scooting over to sit next to Spencer. Spencer tilted his head to the side and glanced at Ryan who was too busy staring at Brendon. 

Man, threesomes were awesome. 

Brendon gently kissed Spencers neck, not seeming so confident anymore. He was doing good, sucking gently until he bit down, hard. 

"Ow, shit!" Spencer yelped, pushing Brendon away and rubbing his neck. "Lemme fix it" Ryan murmured, already pushing Spencers hand away so he could gently kiss the spot where Brendon had hurt. 

Meanwhile, Brendon was almost in tears next to Spencer. No wonder he never got laid. Spencer glanced over and pulled Ryan away for a second, silently telling him to wait with a look. He tipped Brendons chin up with his index finger, cupping his cheek. 

"Its alright, Brenny" Spencer murmured, leaning in to kiss Brendon lightly. "Let Ryan show you" WIth that, Ryan was tilting Spencers head to the side and kissing the red spot gently once again. He carefully started to suck on his neck, letting his tongue soothe the bite. Spencer moaned quietly, low and throaty like his moans had always been and Brendon whines. 

Ryan pulled away at Brendons noise and looked at him. "If youre going to bite, which is usually hot as fuck to Spence, do it gently and then lick over it so it feels good, yeah?" Brendon nodded in response, already leaning back in to suck on Spencers neck. 

It was good too, just enough tongue and teeth and sucking. Just how Spencer liked it. Ryan watched the whole time. He couldnt decide on watching Spencers face, his eyes closed, his head tilted to the side, and his lower lip caught between his teeth, or Brendon, his mouth sucking slowly on Spencers neck, his eyes closed as he concentrated. 

Ryan whined quietly. "I want a hickey" he muttered. Spencers eyes popped open, looking at Ryan with lust. "Brendon" Spencer murmured, pushing lightly at his chest. He pulled away slowly, looking at Spencers neck with pride. 

"Hey, look! I did it" 

"Yeah, thats great" Spencer murmured, eyeing Ryans neck. Ryan teasingly tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "You know how much you love my neck" And Ryan knew too. 

Spencer quickly latched his lips onto Ryans neck, right on his soft spot. Spencer could never forget where it was. The noises Ryan had made, trying to keep quiet at midnight after Spencer had snuck him in, his parents just down the hall. He could never forget the way Ryan squirmed beneath him and Ryan knew that. 

"Feels nice" Ryan managed to get out, biting his lip so he didnt make any sounds. He always hated making noises but Spencer managed to get them out no matter what. He managed this time by biting down a little rougher than he shouldve, just like Ryan liked. 

"Wait," Brendon said. "What happened to not that much biting?" Spencer pulled off and grinned, rubbing Ryans hip. "Ryans got a thing for being bitten"  
Brendon nodded slowly, trying to process everything at once. "Doesnt it hurt?" He asked Ryan, truly curious. "With the way Spencer bites, yeah it does" 

"So why do you like it?" 

"If the sex isnt rough, its boring" 

"But.." Brendon murmured, looking down. "What if Im not rough?" 

"Bren, with a mouth like that, no matter what you do wil feel good, alright?" Ryan murmured, running a hand through Brendons hair. Brendon nodded a little, his eyes going back to the two in front of him. 

"Whats after hickeys?" 

Ryan thought for a moment. 

"It all depends honestly. Spence what did we do after hickeys?" 

Spencer thought for a moment, tapping his chin for emphasis. "Usually grinding, if we hadnt gotten there already" He nodded after he finished talking. 

"Okay so," Ryan stood, pulling Spencer with him. "Grinding isnt hard to do" He grabbed Spencers belt loops and pulled their hips together. "And its hot as fuck" he grinned at Brendon then Spencer before slowly grinding their hips together, moving to hold Spencers hips. 

"Its hot to watch it too" Brendon whispered before he could think, blushing and covering his mouth after he did. Spencer let out a breathless chuckle as he grinded back. "I know, right?" 

Ryan stopped suddenly and pulled Brendon up from the floor, pushing him towards Spencer. Brendon automatically did just as Ryan, grabbing his belt loops and trying to tug him forward except he wasnt so swift about it. Spencer came tumbling forward and if it wasnt for Ryan behind Brendon, they wouldve fell back. 

"Sorry, sorry" Brendon apologized, blushing a bit. "Practice makes perfect" Ryan breathed into Brendons ear from behind him. He had moved himself so he was pressed against Brendons back, grabbing Spencers ass so he could press his and Brendons hips together. 

Brendon messily moved his hips against Spencer. Ryan could tell Spencer was trying not to show how much he wasnt enjoying it so he decided to help. He slipped his hands down to Brendons hips as he nibbled on his ear lobe. 

"Spence, press against him more firmly" Spencer did as he was told, always the obediant one. Ryan then procceded to slowly move Brendons hips to they grinded slowly into Spencers, them both letting out a soft moan. 

"Think you can do that on your own? Think of the way Spencer sounds when he moans" Ryan whispered into Brendons ear, kissing his shoulder before backing away, watching the two of them. 

Brendon rested his hands on Spencers hips and slowly started to grind, moaning lowly. "Good job" Ryan said but neither of them were paying attention, too caught up in the moment. Spencer leaned in, kissing Brendon a little roughly like he usually did Ryan. Brendon made a soft sound and kissed back, moving even closer to Spencer. Ryan suddenly clapped his hands together loudly, smiling as they jumped apart. 

"Next" was all he said before Spencer was moving back to his side. "Usually taking clothes off" Spencer answered the unspoken question. Brendon subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself when he heard this, still a little insecure. 

And he wondered why he hadnt gotten laid. 

"Its alright Bren. We'll get naked first" 

Ryan chuckled softly and tugged gently at Spencers t shirt, murmuring a quiet "off." Spencer quickly pulled his shirt off and dropped his shirt. Ryan focused back on Brendon as he trailed his hands down Spencers chest. "Dont be afraid to touch. Touching is good." 

Spencers hand found the hem of Ryans t shirt and he ripped it off quickly, throwing it somewhere behind him as he rubbed Ryans hips. Everything was coming so easily to him, the forgotten touches, kisses, moans. God, he missed it so much. 

And Ryan knew that. 

Brendon bit his lip as he watched, making sure to remember everything that was happening. He wasnt going to deny that he was turned on, the giant boner in his pants showed that. He knew he sould feel bad. He was watching his two best friends practically rip their clothes off but at the moment he just couldnt find the time to care. 

Spencers hands found the button to Ryans pants and soon it was undone. Ryan shimmied slowly out of his tight jeans, making sure to shake his hips a little more than nessisary. Spencer watched, his eyes dark as he bit his lip. The low growl he produced surprised Brendon but turned him on even more. 

By the time Spencers pants were across the room, Brendon was palming himself through his jeans. Goddamn, why wasnt he naked yet? He didnt mind really, it was quite hot watching the way Ryan and Spencer looked at each other like they were about to tear each other apart. 

The small gasp that came from Brendons mouth when Ryan took off Spencers boxers made Spencer and Ryan both smirk. Ryan giggled a little and tugged off his own boxers, winking at Spencer before turning to Brendon.

"Now now" Ryan tsked quietly, coming up to Brendon to pull his hand away. "Thats naughty" 

"S-sorry" Brendon stuttered out, bucking his hips forward a little. "Spence" Ryan said loudly and Spencer was at his side in a matter of seconds. Neither of them seemed to mind being completely naked and Brendon couldnt help but glance down and gasp again. 

"Tell me, Brenny. Are you planning on having sex with any girls?" 

"Im gay" Brendon said confidently, smiling a little as he did. He held his chin high, something Ryan admired. 

"Good meaning we dont have to teach you straight sex. If you ever wanna top you can come to us again" Ryan smirked a little and played with the hem of Brendons t shirt. Brendons breath hitched a little and he nodded jerkily, keeping his hands to his sides. 

It didnt take long for Brendon to be completely stripped down and on the bed, his eyes wide. "We'll be gentle" Ryan had murmured promisingly just before he undressed Brendon and Brendon believed it. These were his best friends. 

"Im going to show you multiple positions" Ryan said clearly as he casually stroked Spencers dick. "Just the popular ones for gay sex. Nothing special. Ill let you figure all that out on your own. But first, blowjobs and handjobs." 

Spencer gasped when Ryan did this thing with his hand, something Brendon was trying to figure out. "Squeezed and flicked my wrist" Ryan had explained when he saw Brendon furrow his eyebrows and Brendon nodded, remembering so he could do it to himself some other time. 

Ryan whispered something in Spencer ear and Brendon whined quietly. He didnt want to be the inexperienced one this time. It was embarrassing. 

"Alright. Sorry" Spencer said, going to sit on the edge of the bed. "Me or you?" he directed the question to Ryan but Ryan looked up at Brendon. "Brendon, honey, who would you like to fuck you and who would you like to blow you" 

"Oh, uhm" He muttered, looking at them both. He glanced down, looking at both their dicks with no shame. "Youre both really big..." Smirks from them both. "And I dont want it to hurt. But uh" 

"Fingers first, Brenny" Ryan cut him off with a smirk. 

"Oh yea then Ryan cause, uh, youve got nice looking fingers" 

Spencer scoffed but didnt deny it and Ryan casted Spencer a look. "You love my fingers" Ryan knew that. Spencer just shrugged crawled between Brendons legs. "I dont mind blowing someone" 

"Oh I know you dont" Ryan chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. Spencer just flipped him off and kissed the tip of Brendons dick lightly. Brendon gasped softly and sighed happily, closing his eyes already. Spencer took the head in his mouth and sucked softly. 

Spencer was good at blowjobs, Brendon couldnt get enough. From the way he flicked his tongue to the way he swallowed around Brendons dick. God, Brendon was a moaning mess beneath him as he bobbed his head quickly. Brendon wasnt sure but, holy shit, was that the back of Spencers throat? 

It wasnt long before Brendon was cumming in Spencers mouth, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Shit, thats hot" Ryan murmured as he stared at Brendons face. He glanced down at Spenced and stroked his hair. "Good job, Spence" 

Spencer pulled off and licked his lips, leaning over to kiss Ryan. Spencer quickly shoved his tongue in Ryans mouth, knowing Ryan had always loved to share the taste. Spencer knew things too, definitely about Ryan. 

Spencer pulled away soon and nodded to Brendon. 

"Get to it" 

Ryan crawled in between Brendons legs slowly. Brendon bit his lip as he looked at him, a little scared by now. "Spence, babe, the lube and some condoms please" and with a sweet smile Spencer was up, heading straight for where Ryan kept his lube. 

Soon, two condoms and a bottle of half empty lube was laying on the bed next to Brendons head. Ryan grabbed the lube and spread some over three fingers. 

"Wait, three?" Brendon whispered breathlessly, nervous and actually terrified. "Its gonna feel good" Ryan replied and Brendon relaxed. Soon a body was curling into his side, looking down at Ryan. Ryan grinned at them both and slowly pushed a finger inside. 

"That feels funny" Brendon murmured as he wiggled around. Ryan didnt reply, just moved the finger in and out a couple times before he was already adding the second finger. Brendon winced quietly, the stretch burning a bit. 

"Gonna feel good" Ryan murmured reassuringly as he started to scissor his fingers in and out of Brendon, stretching him even more. Spencer was soon at Brendons side, kissing lightly at his jaw and neck to distract him. Brendon moaned softly, the kisses overpowering the pain somehow. 

Another wince when another finger was added and Brendon was squirming. "Hurts" was all he said before gasping loudly as Ryan curled his fingers and grinned. "Holy shit. What was that?" He looked from Ryan to Spencer then back to Ryan. 

"Found it" They both murmured, grinning at each other. Spencer leaned up to peck Ryans lips before going back to kissing Brendons jaw. "F-found what?" 

"Prostate, babe" 

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. "Dont worry about it" Ryan replied, curling his fingers again. "Makes you feel good, right?" Brendon nodded and arched his back off the bed, moaning lowly again. 

Suddenly Brendon was whining at the loss of Ryans fingers but Spencer turned his head and kissed him and, oh yeah, this was good. 

Brendon could hear the condom wrapper opening and broke the kiss to see Ryan ripping open the condom with his teeth and, shit, that was hot. Brendon couldnt seem to take his eyes off Ryan as he fumbled with the condom. 

Spencer groaned and sat up, taking the condom from him roughly. "Fucking idiot" he muttered before slipping the condom on Ryan, grabbing the lube. He put some on his palm and stroked Ryan a couple times before wiping his hand on the bed and laying back down. 

"What happens when Im not here to put your condom on for you?" Spencer asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Dont fuck anyone but you, babe" He murmured back. 

"Wait but we havent had sex in like five months" Spencer said as he sat back up. Ryan shrugged a little. "Ive got a hand" He looked Spencer straight in the eyes and grinned widely. 

And then they both seemed to know. 

"Only you, Spence" Ryan murmured softly, smiling as he did. Brendon kept quiet, just watching them and letting them have their moment. Spencer grabbed the back of Ryans neck and pulled him in for a kiss before letting him go and pushing him away. 

"Dont get sappy on me, Ross" 

"You love it" And Spencer really fucking did. 

But then Ryans attention was back on Brendon, smirking down at him as he spread his legs. He slowly pushed in the tip and Brendon whined. Spencer was there quickly, pushing the hair out of his face and cooing softly in his ear and Brendon felt like itd be okay. 

Until Ryan slammed all the way into him, apologizing straight after. Brendon almost screamed, tears already falling from his eyes. Spencer lifted himself up and brought Ryan down as they all managed to press their lips together. Brendons tears smudged all their cheeks as he let a few more slip out. 

Spencer leaned down, sucking on the tip of Brendons dick, making Brendon moan softly. 

Oh, yeah, threesomes were fucking awesome. 

"Y-you can m-move" Brendon whimpered out, pulling Spencer up to kiss him. He just wanted the burning pain to stop. "So much for b-being gentle" 

"Im sorry," Ryan cooed, running his fingers through Brendons hair. "Better to just get it over with" 

"It hurt!" Brendon whined loudly. "Sh" Spencer cut in, sucking on his neck. Brendons whine turned into a choked moan as he tilted his head back. And back to a whine when Ryan slowly pulled out and pushed back in. 

"Gonna feel so good" Ryan cooed, stroking Brendons cheek. Spencer hummed against his neck, nipping at it gently. Oh, so thats what it feels like. There was, no doubt, going to be a hickey there tomorrow. 

Ryan slowly started a gentle rhythm of pushing in and out of Brendon. The pain was still there but it was surprisingly starting to feel good. Well, better than it did at least. 

"Holy shit!" Brendon yelled when Ryan angled his thrust just right and hit what Brendon learned was his prostate. They all stilled, Spencers lips on Brendons neck, Ryan buried deep inside Brendon, and Brendons back arched. 

"Goddamnit Brendon" Ryan muttered when he heard his dad yell to keep it down. Spencer giggled quietly, fucking giggled, against Brendons neck and started to suck again. Ryan continued to thrust, making this sexy grunting noise every time. 

Just when Brendon was getting really into it, moaning and all, Ryan pulled out with a sigh. "What-" Brendon whimpered, reaching for Ryan as he pushed his hips down. 

"New position, babe" Brendon nodded and laid still, waiting for Ryan to instruct him. "Hands and knees" 

Spencer helped, lifting Brendon up as he whimpered from the pain in his ass. But soon Ryan was there, pushing into him again as his head dropped forward. He cursed softly when Ryan started to thrust, grabbing his hips. 

"Mmmm" he murmured, pushing back to meet Ryans thrust. "Ry..." 

"Sh, babe. I know" Ryan rubbed the small of his back as he, once again, pulled out. "I swear" was all Brendon could get out before Spencer was in front of him, rolling on a condom along with some lube. 

"Up you go" Spencer smiled as he helped Brendon stand, whining softly and wobbling. Ryan led him to the closest wall, pressing his back against it. "Spence is gonna take over,  
yeah?" Brendon just nodded and then there Spencer was again, Ryan backing away to sit on the bed. 

"Alright, Brenny. Focus. Wall sex is the best. Im gonna lift you and youve gotta wrap your legs around my waist"  
Brendon focused back on Spencer and nodded, staring at him. Spencer picked Brendon up swiftly and Brendon wound his legs around Spencers waist. He thrust into him quickly, causing Brendon to moan loudly

Spencer was good, really good, and Brendon couldnt get enough. He was moaning and whimpering and whining and, oh god. He pushed down to meet Spencers thrust, looking over to see Ryan sitting on the bed, lazily stroking himself. 

And, shit that was hot. 

With that sight, Brendon was cumming again, this time all over his and Spencers chest. Spencers moaned loudly into Brendons ear, thrusting one more time before reaching his orgasm. 

Once they were all settled back on the bed, curled up with each other happily, Brendon asked; "Can I watch you two? I wanna see how rough Ryan really likes it"


End file.
